1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a three-dimensional laminated object by receiving a laser beam passed through a mask, and an apparatus for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a method has been developed for producing a three-dimensional laminated object, and it is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No.3-183,530, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,508. In this method, a material capable of forming a solid layer, such as resin-coated sand and liquefied resin, is used. Also, the material is irradiated by a discharged laser beam to form a thin solid layer. A large number of thin solid layers are continuously piled to produce a three-dimensional laminated object by discharging the laser beam repeatedly.